Dream Infestation
by Freaky Haha
Summary: kontrak manusia dengan ibils. investasi yang berbayarkan nyawa. drama picisan yang selalu mengikuti setiap cerita.
1. Prologue

KRING

"Irasaimasen, Ojou-sama." Sebuah senyuman lembut menyapa pengunjung dengan ramah.

*blush*  
"A-ano..." ya, siapa yang tidak gugup saat memandangnya. "A-aku hanya... ingin melihat-lihat." Katanya. Gadis penunjung menunduk menyembunyikan wajah manisnya. Dia mungkin tipe orang yang pemalu, bisa kita lihat dari cara berbicara dan bersikapnya.

"Tentu saja Ojou-sama. Silakan melihat-lihat. Jika anda menginginkan sesuatu, anda bisa memanggil saya." Dia tersenyum lagi. Kemudian berbalik meninggalkan gadis manis itu untuk kembali pada sang owner.

"Ne, master... sepertinya kita mendapat banyak pengunjung di hari pertama kita." Pemilik suara bariton tersebut menghampiri sang owner toko. "Mungkin pindah kemari adalah keputusan yang tepat." Dia tetap mempertahankan senyum mempesonanya. Sayang sekali, sang lawan bicara hanya menaggapinya dengan muka datar.

"Kau pikir begitu?" sang owner menjawab dengan ketus. "Apa kau tidak lihat, dari sekian banyak pengunjung tidak ada satupun yang membeli 'barang dagangan' kita?" dengan posisi tangan yang menyangga kepalanya, dia mulai melirik pengunjung.

"Kau tidak pernah bisa bersabar Kyuu-chan, mungkin nanti atau besok akan ada pengunjung yang tertarik."  
"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu! Aku mastermu!" Protes 'Kyuu-chan' tersebut dengan sedikit bentakan. Yah, betapa menjengkelkannya jika kau adalah seorang laki-laki yang... er... melebihi dewasa-mungkin-, tapi masih ada yang memanggilmu dengan embel-embel '-chan'.

"Kalau begitu maafkan aku 'master'." Senyum mempesona itu dia tunjukkan lagi pada sang owner.

"Ckss..." lawan bicara hanya mendecak.

"Permisi." Sebuah suara lembut menyapa mereka.

"Ya, ada apa Ojou-sama?" tentu saja kita tau siapa yang sedang berbicara. Bukan sang owner!

"Kalau boleh tau, sebenarnya ini toko apa? Apa ini toko barang antik?" Gadis berambut kuning dengan seifuku Konoha High School tersebut bertanya tanpa ragu, dia memandang sekeliling.

"Apa kau tertarik membeli onna?" Sang owner bertanya balik dengan antusiasnya.

TWICH

Muncullah perempatan di dahi gadis berambut kuning tresebut.

"Hahaha... maafkan dia Ojou-sama." Dengan lembut di peganglah tanggan sang gadis. "Kenalkan, namanya adalah Kyuubi, pemilik dari toko 'DREAM' ini, dan aku sendiri adalah Itachi, tangan kanan Kyuubi." Setelah memperkenalkan diri, Itachi berjalan ke samping tempat duduk Kyuubi. "Sekarang, beritau kami siapa namamu nona cantik?"

"Namaku Ino, Yamanaka Ino."

"Jadi, Ino-sama, ini adalah tempat dimana kau akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang bisa membuat keinginanmu terwujud." Itachi menjelaskan.

"Apa maksudnya?" dahinya berkerut.  
"Apa yang sangat kau inginkan? Kami akan memberikan sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu mendapatkannya. Kau tertarik?" sahut Kyuubi. Ini penawaran yang sangat bagus jika kau adalah seorang yang menginginkan jalan pintas. Tapi, jalan pintas belum tentu panta skan? Sang owner menyeringai.

"Tidak, kurasa aku tidak membutuhkan hal semacam itu." Tolak Ino to the point. "Tapi mungkin temanku membutuhkannya, kemana dia? Ah, kurasa dia sudah pulang duluan." Sambil melihat kanan-kiri, dia mendesah kecewa.

"Baiklah Ino-sama, kau harus memberitahunya jika kami punya segala solusi untuknya." Itachi berkata sembari mengelus surai jingga milik masternya.

"Um, aku pergi dulu."

20.00pm

"Tidak menarik! Kenapa tidak ada pembeli?" beginilah sifat Kyuubi, egois, tidak bisa bersabar, otoriter, mudah bosah, dan... sepertinya kau harus bertanya pada Itachi jika kau ingin tau lebih.

"Ingin minum teh master?" satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengatasi sifat Kyuubi adalah orang ini, entah harus kita sebut apa, butler? Atau tangan kanan? Atau juga manager? Kita tidak harus 'kepo' lebih lanjut tentang mereka kan?

Mari kita diskripsikan situasi saat ini. Pemuda bersurai jingga dengan iris merah di sisi kiri dan eyepatch menutupi mata kanannya sedang duduk dengan anggunnya untuk menikamti teh buatan seorang yang lainnya. Itachi. Perawakkan tinggi tegap, surai raven panjang yang sesalu di kuncir kuda dan jubah hitam yang menutupi seluruh badannya adalah cirikhas dari pemilik senyum menawan itu.

Sementara keadaan menjadi hening. Itachi menatap lurus masternya yang sedang meneguk secangkir teh buatannya.

"Apa kau tidak lupa kewajibanmu terhadapku master?" senyum itu! Bukan senyum ramah seperti biasanya, itu adalah sebuah seringai!

"mmnngghh..." setelah mendudukkan dirinya di samping 'masternya'. Di mulailah ritual 'makan malam' rutin oleh Itachi. Di lumatlah bibir merah Kyuubi dengan ganas.

Kalian kira itu sebuah ciuman? Hah~ kalian bercanda? Itu bukan ciuman! Kalian harus tau bahwa itulah yang di lakukan Iblis pada masternya.

IBLIS?

Ya, Itachi adalah iblis! Dan Kyuubi? Tentu saja adalah masternya. Dengan menghisap energi dari masternya dia mendapatkan makanan. Bukankah terdengar seperti pribahasa 'sambil menyelan minum air'? kau bisa menikmati 'makan' malammu sekaligus menikmati bibir mastermu? Atau mungkin menikmati hal yang 'lebih'? Hanya Itachi, Kyuubi, dan Tuhan yang tau. Hahaha...

"mmnghh..." desahan demi desahan keluar dari bibir Kyuubi. "chu...kuphh! Hosh...hosh...hosh..." dengan kuat Kyuubi mendorong dada bidang Itachi.

"Bodoh! Kau tau aku tidak mendapat tambahan kekuatan sebulan terakhir ini, jadi jangan coba-coba mengambil banyak energi dariku!" Kyuubi terlihat berantakan dengan pakaian aristokrat merah-hitamnya.

"Istirahatlah master." Dengan bridal style, Itachi menggendong masternya ke ruangannya.

Kesakitan

Kepedihan

Dan luka

Tanpa penolakan

Kontrak

Iblis

Abadi

Pengorbanan

Tanpa penyesalan

Perjalanan panjang


	2. Chapter 2

DREAM INFESTATION

Disclaimer ©Masashi Kishimoto

Story©Freaky Haha

Rated: T (rating dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu)

Genre: Fantasy, Drama

Warning: Cerita ini di buat demi kesenangan pribadi author.

DLDR!

Bebas Flame jangan harap saya down begitu saja, karena saya kuping tebal

Akhirnya hari baru di mulai kembali. Pagi ini tidak ada yang sepesial, masih sama seperti pagi-gagi sebelumnya. Apalagi untuk manusia yang menyandang predikat 'abadi'. Haha...

Entahlah, apa manusia bersurai jingga ini harus mengasihani dirinya atau harus senang dengan kekuatan dan keabadiannya.

Berbeda dengan sang ibis rupawan yang telah berdiri dengan nampan di tangan, teh hangat dengan aroma apel telah di sajikannya. Yah, seperti yang kita ketahui, dia selalu terlihat bahagia dalam hari-harinya.

"Ohayou gozaimashu, master." Di letakkannya nampan di meja kecil dekat tempat tidur Kyuubi.

"Hmm..." hanya itu sahutan dari sang master.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak master?" Kyuubi hafal, sangat hafal dengan setiap apa yang di lakukan Itachi pada pagi hari. Menyajikan teh beraroma apel kesukaannya, mengucap selamat pagi, menanyakan apakah tidurnya nyenyak, dan terakhir, Itachi akan mengecupnya singkat di bibir.

"Sudah waktunya KHS pulang sekolah, sepertinya kita akan kedatangan banyak pengunjung, ne, master?" Itachi memandang luar jendela, melihat bangunan seberang jalan tepatnya, KHS.

"Semoga saja." Seperti biasa, sang owner hanya menanggapinya dengan malas sembari melahap apel favoritnya.

...

TAP TAP TAP

"Sttt... jangan keras-keras Ino! Apa kau mau dia mendengarnya?" bisik seorang gasdis bercempol dua di rambutnya.

"Upss, kau benar, aku tidak mau ada orang yang tau kalo aku telah menaruh racun dalam minumannya. Hahahaha..." kemudian mereka berdua terbahak.

Sambil menunjukkan sebuah botol kecil, Ino tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Dengan begini, aku yang akan menjadi main vokal."

"Kau benar." Gadis yang satunya ikut tersenyum. "Kau lebih pantas mendapat posisi itu! Sedangkan dia, hanya gadis yang sok lugu! Dari awal aku sudah tidak menyukainya."

"Sudahlah Tenten, aku sudah memberinya pelajaran. Dengan suaranya yang rusak sekarang aku sudah puas. Asal kau tau, usahaku untuk mendekatinya sebulan ini ada hasilnya juga. Hahaha..." sekali lagi, suara Ino menggema di toilet sekolah yang telah sepi.

Tanpa kedua gadis itu sadari, seorang gadis lain duduk di dalam bilik kamar mandi pojok menahan isakannya.

Kalian tau siapa gadis itu? Tentu saja gadis yang menjadi topik perbincangan antara Ino dan Tenten.

Tangannya membekap mulutnya supaya tidak mengeluarkan suara, matanya telah banjir oleh airmata. Hatinya sakit! Remuk! Apa yang ia rasakan? Sakit hati? Jelas! Dia telah merasa bahwa Ino adalah temannya. Teman yang dapat ia percaya. Tapi dia baru mengetahui mengapa Ino mau menjadi temannya.

Hinata Hyuuga.

Nama gadis itu. Gadis yang menjadi main vokal dalam grup paduan suara KHS. Pemalu memang, tapi banyak yang menyukainya. Dia baik, tapi dia terlalu menutup diri. Saat dia baru mencoba untuk berteman dekat dengan sesorang, orang itu malah menghianatinya.

Dia terpuruk. Jatuh terlalu dalam. Dia telah kehilangan satu aset berharga di hidupnya. Suaranya. Suara emasnya yang selalu di banggakan orang, yang membawa KHS menjadi juara nasional dalam paduan suara, dan suara yang ia harapkan kelak mengantarnya pada mimpinya.

"Ah, Ino, sebaiknya kita cepat pulang, aku lelah karena terlalu banyak tertawa." Tenten berkaca sebentar sambil merapikan rambutnya,

"Baiklah, aku juga harus bersiap-siap menjadi main vocal untuk besok." Balas Ino.

...

"Ojou-sama, kenapa anda hanya berdiri di luar?" kata tau siapa yang sedang berbicara. "Masuklah, anda bisa sakit jika terus melamun di tengah hujan seperti ini."

Dengan tatapan nanar, dia menatap Itachi.

"Masuklah Ojou-sama." Itachi menarik lembut tangan yang sedang gemetaran itu.

"Siapa yang kau bawa, ha?" dengan nada ketus Kyuubi langsung menyerang Itachi. Dia masih setia di balik mejannya dengan sebuah apel merah berada di tanggannya. Dia maniak apel!

"Bersikaplah ramah master, sepertinya nona manis ini sedang dalam kesusahan." Itachi memberikan handuk pada gadis tersebut. Sekedar untuk mengeringkan seragam dan rambutnya yang sedikit basah.

"Jika begitu, kau datang ke tempat yang benar!" dengan senyum khas rubahnya, Kyuubi mulai meninggalkan singgasananya dan berjalan kearah gadis tersebut.

"Hyuuga Hinata, eh?" ucapnya. Yang di sebut namanya pun terbelalak. "Tidak usah memandangku seperti itu, dasar." Kyuubi melengos.

"Jadi, kau kehilangan aset berhargamu?" Hinata masih heran mengapa orang ini –Kyuubi- bisa mengetahui nama dan permasalahannya. Cks... aku tidak akan menjelaskan lagi. Tentu saja kalian tau kenapa!

"Sepertinya master mulai berbaik hati." Itachi kembali menunjukkan senyum menawannya. Dengan lembut dia mengacak rambut sang master. Kyuubi cuek.

"Jadi, suaramu rusak karena seorang telah memberi racun di minumanmu kan?" Kyuubi langsug saja menuju inti permasalahan.

Hinata yang mengingat kejadian di toilet sekolah mulai terisak kembali. Dia tidak bisa memaafkan Ino. Dia harus balas dendam. Harus.

Sementara Hinata sibuk dengan pikirannya, Kyuubi menampakkan seringaiannya. Dia akan memberikan pelayanan ekstra kepada Hinata jika transaksi kali ini berhasil. Hinata adalah calon costumer pertama.

"Jadi, apa kau membutuhkan bantuan kami, Ojou-sama?" kini Itachi yang membuka pembicaraan. "Kami mempunyai beberapa penawaran untuk anda." Jika kau memperhatikan, kau akan melihat manik legam Itachi berkilat merah. Kau akan tau betapa mengerikan dirinya.

Dengan bimbang, Hinata menatap Kyuubi dan Itachi bergantian. Dia tidak tau apa yang akan dia lakukan setelah ini. Di hatinya telah terisi begitu banyak kebencian dan dendam. Di tambah lagi hasutan-hasutan yang menggiurkan dari seorang iblis dan seorang manusia berjiwa iblis. Entah kita harus menyebutnya apa.

"Tidak perlu di katakan, Ojou-sama. Kami tau keadaanmu. Menyembuhkanmu atau membalaskan dendammu adalah hal yang sangat mudah bagi kamu." Hinata masih dalam kebingungan.

"Kami dapat memberimu dua pilihan." Sang owner angkat bicara. "Mana yang lebih kau pilih? Suaramu kembali, atau... membalaskan dendammu?" lagi-lagi seriangai khas rubahnya di tampakkan.

"A-akhhuu..." Hinata membuka suara. Suara parau, terkesan kering, dan hampir menghilang. Hinata adalah gadis pintar. Dia tau bahwa dengan operasi pita suara, suaranya akan kembali. Dia seorang kaya. Tapi, dia juga tau bahwa membalas dendam tidaklah mungkin baginya. Dan pilihan kedua lah yang dia ambil.

"Kau serius?" Kyuubi yang telah mengetahui pilihan Hinata memastikan.

Kali ini dengan mantap. Gadis dengan mata sembab, dan dengan suara yang hampir hilang tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Itachi!" Kyuubi memalingkan pandangan pada Iblis-nya. Seakan tau yang di inginkan masternya, Itachi berjalan menuju rak di tengah ruangan. Diambil lah satu barang daan berjalan kembali menuju tempat sang master.

"Dozo, Ojou-sama" di serahkan lah sebuah barang berbentuk boneka, mungkin kalian mengetahuinya jika aku menyebut boneka tersebut sebagai sejenis 'Barbie'. Tapi kau akan menyesal jika sudah memainkannya. Haha...

Hinata menatap heran.

"Tulis nama targetmu di punggungnya. Dan selanjutnya terserah padamu." Kata kyuubi cuek sambil menggigit apel kesayangannya.

"Kau boleh membawanya dulu Ojou-sama. Jika kau tidak menginginkannya kau bisa mengembalikannya pada kami, tapi jika kau berhasil melakukan balas dendammu... kami baru akan meminta bayaran." Lagi, sekali lagi senyum menawannya di tampakkan, mata Itachi berkilat merah.

"Sudah?" Kyuubi kembali ke singgasananya. "Itachi, antarkan dia pulang! Tidak baik gadis manis seprti dia berjalan sendiri saat senja seperti ini." Kali ini Kyuubi mencoba tersentum manis. Tetapi, gagal.

...

Hari H. Lomba paduan suara.

Gadis itu duduk di antara ribuan penonton. GOR yang di gunakan sebagai tempat lomba berlangsung sanagtlah luas. Dengan tertunduk, mata yang sedikit berair, dia dia memegang erat boneka pinjaman dari sebuah toko yang pernah di datanginya.

Dialihkan pandangannya ke panggung nan megah. Sebentar lagi tim paduan suara dari sekolahnya akan tampil membawakan 3 lagu.

"Hikss..." dia mulai terisak kala melihat Ino, sang center, main vokal memasuki panggung. Seharusnya dia yang berada di sana. Dia yang sedang bernyanyi. Dia yang mendapat tatapan kagum dari para penonton. Dan dia yang mendapat riuh tepuk tangan.

Tertunduk. Dia membulatkan tekat. Di keluarkannya sebuah jarum dari tasnya. Dia telah menulis nama Yamanaka Ino di punggung boneka sebelum datang kemari.

JLEB

"AAAKKKKKHHHHHHHHH!" paduan suara terhenti. Semua mata terbelalak. Sang main vokal berteriak sambil memegangi lehernya.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" jeritan ngeri orang yang melihatnya terdengar.

Panik. Semua orang panik. Ino terjatuh, hanya mengeliat seperti ulat di atas panggung sambil berteriak. Sesaat kemudian, teriakannya mereda, dia seakan kesulitan untuk bernafas. Akhirnya... diam. Tidak ada reaksi dari Ino.

Gadis tersangka utama kejadian ini tersenyum puas di podium penonton. Telah di lihatnya pertunjukan terbaik sepanjang hidupnya. Setelah yakin bahwa sang musuh telah tiada. Kemudian di tariknya kembali jarum dari leher sang boneka.

"UHUUUKK..." tiba-tiba dia terbatuk. Hinata terbatuk. Darah keluar dari mulutnya. Apa yang terjadi?

Orang-orang yang duduk di sampingnya kembali di panikkan oleh sesuatu yang menimpa Hinata.

Sesak. Sesak sekali, dadanya seperti tertimpa sesuatu yang sangat berat. Kemudian... gelap.

...

"Sepertinya aku akan mendapat makan malam ekstra, ne, master?" sebuah suara baritone terdengar dari satu sisi kursi penonton yang terabaikan.

"Cih..." sang master yang duduk di sebelahnya mendecih kesal. Tun~de~re~.

"Ayolah, kau sudah menerima dua pembayaran sekaligus. Aku yakin jika energimu penuh kembali." Di ambilnya dagu sang master lalu di kecup singkat bibir ranumnya. "Urusan kita di sini telah selesai, ayo kita pulang master!" di ulurkan tangannya pada si jingga. Kemudian, di tuntunlah sang master untuk kembali pulang.

...

Flashback-on

"Kau berubah pikiran Yamanaka Ino?" Kyuubi bertanya pada salah satu pelanggan yang pernah mendatangi toko. Yang di tanyai hanya mengangguk.

"Aku membutuhkan sesuatu yang bagus untuk menyingkirkan'temanku'." Katanya manis.

"Kau bisa gunakan ini. Tulis namanya di punggung boneka ini, dan selanjutnya, lakukan sesukamu." Kata Kyuubi. "Seperti yang telah di beli orang lain kemarin." tambahnya lirih.

"Harus ku apapakan boneka ini?" katanya sembari menulis nama 'temannya' sesuai petunjuk pemilik toko.

"Lima menit lagi. Bersiaplah!" sebuah teriakan dari sang pelatih membuatnya meletakkan boneka tersebut.

Lagu pertama telah di nyanyikan. Lagu ke dua telah di mulai.

TAK

Tanpa sadar, boneka tersenggol oleh seorang office boy.

KREEK

"Ah, boneka milik siapa ini? Yah, rusak." Office boy tersebut dengan tidak sengaja telah menginjak boneka 'Hinata Hyuuga'.

Flashback-off

...

Dendam telah terbalas.

Transaksi berbayarkan nyawa telah terbayar.

END (of chapter 1)

...

Oamke

"Itaahh...chii~" erangan demi erangan mengalun merdu di tengah-tengah suara sirine polisi –toko DREAM berada di seberang gedung KHS, sehingga sirine polisi yang menyelidiki kematian Ino dan Hinata terdengar-.

"Panggil namaku lagi master!" suara desahan erotis di bisikkan oleh sang Iblis kepada pengikat kontak.

"Mnnnhh... Itaachhii... morehh~"

"As you wish, love." Dilanjutkannya kembali kegiatan memakan hidangan pencuci perut oleh sang iblis.

Kita semua tau, Itachi akan sangan kenyang besok.

_**TBC~**_

Ah, ano... Haha desu

Ini judul Fanfic pertama yang saya publish.

Inspirasi dari manga "Nightmare Infestation". Di manga itu bercerita tentang Noal yang ganteng #slap. Maksudnya Noal yang ganteng buka toko buat bantuin pelanggannya mencapai apa yang di inginkan. Kalo udah tercapai Noal baru minta bayaran. Nyawa tentunya. Garis besarnya emang sama tapi alur cerita SANGAT berbeda.

Tahanks to:

CindyAra : makasi udah review, ini udah lanjut :D

Yamaguchi Akane : salam kenal~ ini udah update :D bukan jasa mengontrakkan iblis kok, jawabannya udah ketauan di chapy ini :D makasi udah review~


	3. Chapter 3

DREAM INFESTATION

Disclaimer ©Masashi Kishimoto

Story©Freaky Haha

Rated: T (rating dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu)

Genre: Fantasy, Drama

Warning: Cerita ini di buat demi kesenangan pribadi author.

DLDR!

Bebas Flame jangan harap saya down begitu saja, karena saya kuping tebal

...

Akhirnya, cerita lain dari sebuah kehidupan dua makhluk rupawan ini di mulai kembali. Anggap saja peristiwa yang terjadi di chapter sebelumnya sudah terjadi sekitar satu Minggu yang lalu. Yah, waktu yang belum cukup lama untuk melupakan kepedihan keluarga yang telah di tinggalkan oleh korban ketamakan hati mereka sendiri.

...

Jika kau melihat ke seberang jalan, tepat di seberang Konoha High School, maka kau akan melihat toko antik yang tidak begitu besar, berdiri dengan indahnya. Jika kau memasukinya, maka kau akan melihat seorang bersurai jingga yang tengah duduk bagaikan seorang raja. Jika kau meloleh ke arah kiri, tepat di dekat rak pertama, maka kau akan melihat seorang bersurai kelam sedang menggelap sebuah barang yang entah apa itu. Baiklah, di paragraf ini telah penuh dengan kata 'jika' dan 'maka'.

Sekarang masih jam sembilan pagi. Maklum saja jika toko mereka sepi, coba jika KHS sudah menginjak waktu pulang sekolah, toko mereka akan penuh orang yang datang hanya untuk melihat-melihat. Melihat-lihat barang atau melihat-lihat sang owner dan sang pelayan toko? Ha?

...

"Kau mau kemana Kakuzu?" terdengar suara seorang laki-laki paruh baya. Seorang bersurai putih disisir rapi, hey! Aku tau dia belum tua, tapi memang itu kenyataannya, rambutnya putih! Dengan tas dan seragam ala pegawai kantoran dia berjalan mengikuti seorang lainnya yang di panggilnya 'Kakuzu'.

"Diamlah, Hidan! Hari ini aku mau bolos kerja. Terlalu malas untuk bertemu bos sialan itu! Seenaknya saja dia mengancam untuk memecat ku." Gerutu 'Kakuzu'.

KRING

Dua orang, maksudku, seorang yang di panggil Kisame tersebut membuka pintu 'DREAM'.

"Irasaimasen~" sapa Itachi menghampiri.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu tuan?" Itachi menyapa ramah. Seperti biasa.

"Hey! Kenapa kau malah masuk toko seperti in?" sambil melihat sekeliling Hidan bertanya pada seorang bermasker yang lebih dahulu memasuki toko 'DREAM' tanpa memperdulikan Itachi yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Lalu, kanapa kau mengikutiku?" jawab Kakuzu asal. "Aku sudah bilang aku sedang bolos kerja."

"Demi Dewa Jashin, Kakuzu! Terserah kau saja lah! Aku pergi! Sebagai teman aku sudah mengingatkanmu. Pantas saja bos mengancam akan memecatmu." Hidan berkata sembari berlalu meninggalkan Kakuzu dan toko 'DREAM'.

Itachi dan Kyuubi hanya diam menonton pertunjukan yang tersaji di depan mereka. Kali ini mereka menahan diri untuk tidak menghasut salah satunya supaya pertengkaran tidak bertambah meledak. Bersabar~

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu tuan?" Itachi kembali menawarkan jasa untuk sang pelanggan terhormat.

"Mungkin nanti, aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat dulu." Laki-laki bermasker itupun mulai memutari rak-rak yang berdiri rapi di sana. "Apa ini toko barang antik?" kali ini Kyuubi mendongak, melihat kearah Kakuzu yang sepertinya mulai tertarik.

"Bisa di katakan begitu tuan." Jawab Itachi dengan senyumnya, sekarang dia sedang mengupaskan sebuah apel untuk tuannya.

"Oh..." Kakuzu berjalan ke arah sofa yang tersedia di sana. Duduk dengan damai, mengeluarkan sebatang rokok, menghidupkannya, membuka maskernya, kemudian mulai menghisapnya. "Boleh aku menumpang duduk di sini sebentar?" dia mulai angkat bicara dengan menghembuskan asap dari mulutnya.

"Terserah saja." Jawab Kyuubi singkat.

"Ne, tuan, boleh kami tau siapa namamu?" Itachi tersenyum. "Rasanya tidak sopan jika kami tidak mengetahui nama tamu yang datang ke toko kami."

"Panggil saja Kakuzu."

"Baiklah tuan Kakuzu." Itachi berkata sopan. "Aku Itachi, pegawai di sini. Dan ini..." Tangan besar itu mengelus lembut surai jingga itu. "Namanya adalah Kyuubi. Dia pemilik toko ini."

"Sepertinya kau ada masalah dengan pekerjaanmu." Kali ini Kyuubi yang berbicara. Seperti biasa. Dia tidak bisa berbicara dengan manis.

"Maaf, owner! Ini bukan urusanmu." Sekali lagi dia menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya.

"Ah... memang bukan urusanku." Senyum licik ala siluman rubahnya muncul lagi. "Tapi jika kau tertarik dengan apa yang kami tawarkan, mungkin kami bisa membantu untuk menyingkirkan masalahmu."

"Keh..." Kakuzu berdecik. "Jika itu bisa membuatku menguasai perusahaan dan menyingkirkan bos busuk macam dia. Aku mau." Jawabnya enteng sambil memejamkan. Dia meremehkan Kyuubi, juga Itachi. Haha...

Dalam pikirannya, dia hanya menganggap perkataan Kyuubi sebagai sebuah bualan. Apa yang bisa di lakukan bocah berusia sembilan belas tahun? Cih... menyingkirkan bosnya? Kau bercanda! Apalagi jika kau hanya pemilik toko kecil di pinggir kota. Bisa apa?

Kali ini, Kyuubi maupun Itachi benar-benar menahan tawa karena membaca inner sang pelanggan terhormat. Dia terlalu meremehkan! Bocah sembilan belas tahun? Dia saja yang tidak tau bahwa usia 'bocah' ini sudah sangat lebih darinya. Mungkin dia bisa mati jantungan jika tau siapa Itachi yang sebenarnya. Lucu!

"Kau meremehkan kamu tuan? Hahaha..." Kyuubi tertawa. "Kau, Kakuzu, 32 tahun, bekerja sebagai bendahara kedua di sebuah perusahaan jasa. Bermasalah dengan atasanmu karena sikapmu yang terlau susah di atur. Kau pernah terlibat kasus penipuan sekitar dua tahun yang lalu. Dan..."

"Darimana kau tau?" Kakuzu ternganga kaget mendengar tiap kata yang terucap dari mulut Kyuubi.

"Kekeke... kau, kepribadianmu cukup buruk juga." Ucap Kyuubi tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang di ajukan Kisame. "Aku tau semuanya, TUAN."

"Maaf atas ketidak sopanan kami tuan." Itachi menengahi. "Oleh karena itu, kami menawarkan bantuan pada anda."

"Cih. Apa yang bisa kau tawarkan?" kali ini Kisame berkata dengan nada menantang. Dia benar-benar tidak tau sedang berhadapan dengan siapa. Ckckck..

"Kami bisa memberi anda apa yang anda katakan tadi. Menguasai perusahaan dan menyingkirkan bos anda tentunya."

PIP PIP PIP

Ponsel Kakuzu berbunyi.

"Mungkin aku kan datang lagi lain kali." Dengan acuh, Kakuzu melangkah keluar toko, setelah tiba di luar dia mengangkat teleponnya.

...

"APA? Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu!" seorang berteriak di dalam ruangan berukuran sedang.

"Tentu saja aku bisa. Aku bos di sini. Aku mempunyai hak untuk memecat siapa saja yang aku kehendaki! Termasuk kau, Kakuzu!" jawab sang bos.

"Aku sudah bekerja di sini selama sepuluh tahun! Dan kau! Hanya bocah kemarin sore, akan ku pastikan kau menyesal."

"Jika begitu, sepuluh tahun mu tidak berguna saat berhadapan denganku. Mungkin bos lama bisa tunduk dan takut padamu. Tapi aku tidak! Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan mempekerjakan pegawai yang tidak kompeten sepertimu! Bisa-bisa perusahaan ini bangkrut!" sang bos berbiara panjang lebar.

Sebenarnya, benar juga kata sang bos. Perusahaan akan bangkrut jika terus mempekerjakan pegawai-pegawai yang sama sekali tidak kompeten. Sering membolos, bekerja seenaknya, pernah terlibat penipuan, apalagi... menggelapkanuang perusahaan. Nah! Hal terakhir benaar-benar terjadi! Tapi tentu saja belum ada yang menyadari.

"Cih! Kau akan menyesal! Lihat saja kau!"

BRAK

Pintu ruangan di abnying Kakuzu dengan sangat keras. Suara debam membuat seluruh karyawan melihat kearahnya. Dia benar-benar berantakan. Sekarang apa yang haris dia lakukan?

...

KRING

"Oh, kau kembali rupanya." Kyuubi tersenyum merendahkan. "Apa bos mu sudah memecatmu?"

Kakuzu hanya memandangnya tajam.

"Sudah ku duga." Kemudian Kyuubi membuka mulutnya, menerima potongan apel yang di suapkan oleh iblis yang mempunyai senyum mempesona ini.

"Buktikan kata-kata kalian. Aku akan membayar berapapun jika kalian bisa mewujudkan keinginanku!" Kakuzu berdiri tepat di depan meja owner.

"Itachi, coba kau lihat, apakah ada barang yang sesuai untuk tuan ini!" perintah Kyuubi pada iblis'nya'.

Tanpa meunggu. Itachi kemudian melangkah untuk memutari rak-rak yang tersusun rapi di sana. Memilih barang yang tepat untuk calon konsumennya. Dia tidak boleh membuat konsumen kecewa. Ya?

"Master." Panggil Itachi pada sang owner. "Bagaimana dengan lilin kehidupan?" Itachi berjalan mendekat, di serahkannya lilin tersebut pada Kakuzu.

"Ini hanya lilin biasa." Nadanya meremehkan lagi.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan mudah meremehkan sesuatu!" kaya Kyuubi bengan seringainya.

"Jadi, harus ku apakan benda ini?"

"Begini." Itachi mulai menjelaskan. "Anda hanya perlu menyalakan lilin ini. Lilin ini akan hidup selama satu Minggu, sebelum lilin itu hadis terbakar, kami menjamin bahwa anda sudah bisa mencapai apa keinginan anda." Wajah Itachi kini penuh keyakinan.

"Baiklah. Berapa yang harus aku bayar untuk uang muka?" masih dengan nada sombong, Kakuzu berkata.

"Tidak perlu tuan. Kita akan meminta pembayaran jika semua masalah sudah tuntas." Mata hitam legam Itachi berkilat merah sesaat. Tentu saja sang konsumen tidak memperhatikan itu. Kasihan...

...

Tiga hari setelah transaksi berlangsung.

"Ne, master." sang Iblis melangkah kearah sofa panjang diaman Kyuubi sedang menikmati teh sore harinya.

"Hn?"

Itachi mendudukkan dirinya di samping sang master. Saat Kyuubi selesai menyesap tehnya dan meletakkan cangkir ke meja, dengan segera Itachi menariknya kedalam pangkuannya. Aaah~ tidak apa-apakan? Toko sekarang sedang sepi, tidak masalah untuk bermesaraan sebentar.

Di peluknya tubuh yang lebih kecil itu dari belakang. Di hirup aroma manis apel dari sang pemilik iris darah. Sesekali di elus surai jingga nan lembut itu.

"Apa kau sudah tau berita hari ini?" tanya Itachi sedikit berbisik.

"Belum." Kyuubi tetap menjawab datar.

"Bos dari perusahaan tempat Kakuzu bekerja meninggal karena penyakit jantung." Itachi tersenyum bahagia. Itu artinya, sebentar lagi sang master akan mendapat pembayaran, energinya pun bertambah dan... kau tau apa yang Itachi minta setelah itu. Kalian sangat tau!

"Yah~ itu bagus!" Kyuubi tersenyum tipis. Dia berbalik menghadap Itachi. "Setelah ini, berjanjilah. Kau akan mengantarku ke tempat itu." Tangan Kyuubi terangkat. Membingkai wajar rupawan sang iblis. Entah apa yang terjadi denganya. Kadang sang pengikat kontrak ini begitu terlihat sangat manja. Masih dengan posisi yang sama, kyuubi mendekatkan wajahnya pada Itachi dan mengecup bibir sang iblis singkat.

...

Dunia tidak pernah terasa lebih indah bagi lelaki peruh baya ini. Dengan setelan rapi dan masker yang setia terpasang di wajahnya, dia berdiri di dekat jendela ruangan barunya.

"Kakuzu-san, ada dokumen yang harus anda tandatangani." Ucap seorang sekertaris dari 'bos' baru di perusahaan ini.

"baiklah, taruh saja di meja, aku akan segera menandatanganinya."

Sekarang, lelaki yang dulu pernah di pecat ini telah menjadi bos di tempatnya dulu bekerja. Tentu saja setelah kematian bos lamanya. Dia sangat puas. Sempat dia menyesal telah meremehkan seorang pemilik toko dan penjaga toko di pinggir kota itu.

Entah ada angin apa yang membuat pemimpin pusat mengirimkannya surat yang memerintahkan dia untuk menjadi bos baru. Dia tentu tidak mau tahu! Karena dia sudah tau kenapa penyebabnya. Haha...

...

"Lelah sekali rasanya." Sepulang dari bekerja, ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur kesayangannya. Memejamkan matanya untuk sesaat. Kemudaian dia teringat sesuatu. Lilin!

Di langkahkannya kaki itu menuju pojok ruangan tempat dia meletakkan lilin itu. Sangat pendek! Lilin yang sebelumnya memiliki panjang 15cm, sekarang hanya tinggal 1cm. Andai saja dia tau bahwa 1cm tersebut adalah sisa usianya. Pasti dia tidak akan pernah menyalakn lilin tersebut.

...

"Kakuzu-san, jam dua siang ini anda ada meeting dengan pemimpin pusat dan pemimpin-pemimpin perusahaan besar yang terlibat proyek." Sang sekretaris mengingatkan.

"Baiklah, aku akan sehera berangkat."

Perusahaan pusat.

Seperti yang bisa kalian lihat. Di ruangan besar ini telah hadir orang-orang penting untuk membicarakan proyek gabungan. Termasuk Kakuzu. Huh! Sekarang dia adalah orang penting juga, asal kalian tau!

"Bagaimana Kakuzu-san? Anda mempunyai pendapat lain?"

"Ah... mungkin..."

DEG

"AAKKKKHHHH..." Kakuzu berteriak pendek sambil memegangi dadanya. Semua orang di dalam ruang rapat panik. Tenang lah! Apapun yang kalian lakukan, dia tetap tidak akan selamat. Lilin kehidupannya telah terbakar habis, waktunya di dunia juga sudah habis. Tapi, harusnya dia bersyukur! Di akhir hidupnya, dia telah menikmati apa yang dia inginkan.

...

Jika kalian memperhatikan atap gedung itu. Gedung yang berada tepat di sebelah gedung ini, kalian akan melihat Itachi dan Kyuubi yang sedang berdiri di sana dengan penuh kemenangan.

"Itachi. Besok kita berangkat."

"Baiklah master, sudah lama sekali rasanya." Sang iblis menerawang. "Tapi maaf master, kau tidak akan bisa beristirahat untuk besok." Seringai sang iblis tampan ini terkembang. Kemudain muncul asap, dan mereka menghilang.

Kalian tentu tau mereka akan muncul kembali di mana!

END (of chapter 2)

TBC~

...

Jujur saja, saya belom bisa gunain akun FFn ini dengan lancar. Bener-bener ribeeeeet~

Terus, maaf banget kalo banyak typo. Apalagi yang paling Haha sesalin tuh pembatas per-babak-nya itu ilang entah kemana! Padahal udah saya kasih tanda bintang. Jadi maaf kalo banyak yang ga paham pas pindah situasi.

Thanks to:

CindyAra : makasiiiiii~ :*

Yamaguchi Akane : haha~iyak, balas dendam :3 apaaaaa? / aduh, belom berani buat yang eMu desu~ #lol soal typo, saya adalah manusia yang tak luput dari typo *di hajar* wkwk~

BlacknightSkyeye Yue- Hime : tengkyuu udah mampir :*

Zora Fujoshi : maap, ga ada keterangannya lanjut/nggak sebelumnya tapi ini masi lanjut kok, masi panjang pulak~ anu-anu-nya gimana? */* #sokpolos, soal itakyuu ketemuan, kalo nggak aku kasi di last chap, ya aku buatin sekuelnya XD

missapple05 : ini udah lanjuuuut~ makasi udah mau mampir :*

okee! Makasi semuanyaaa~ :*


	4. Chapter 4

DREAM INFESTATION

Disclaimer ©Masashi Kishimoto

Story©Freaky Haha

Rated: T (rating dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu)

Pairing : ItaKyuu

Genre: Fantasy, Drama

Warning: Cerita ini di buat demi kesenangan pribadi author.

DLDR!

Bebas Flame jangan harap saya down begitu saja, karena saya kuping tebal

...

Baiklah, kali ini kita tidak akan memulai cerita ini dari sebuah toko kecil di pinggiran kota. Mungkin kalian akan bosan jika mengulang aktifitas yang sama setiap hari. Berawal dari toko 'DREAM dan berakhir di toko 'DREAM'.

Biasanya, jika kalian melihat ke luar jendela, hanya akan tampak jalan raya dan gedung KHS yang sama setiap hari. Untuk sekarang, jika kalian melihat ke luar jendela, kalian akan melihat hamparan laut indah yang memantulkan cahaya bagai berlian.

Yah, meskipun kita sudah memulai cerita ini semenjak tadi, sepertinya sang tokoh utama masih enggan untuk menyapa. Di bangku penumpang, di dalam kereta api yang entah menuju ke mana ini, sang surai jingga masih terlelap dalam pelukan sang surai malam. Mungkin dia terlalu kelelahan setelah aktifitasnya.

"Ngghhh..." suara lenguhan terdengar dari bibir ranum sang tertidur itu. Sudah cukup lama dia tertidur, mungkin satu setengah jam. Sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai tujuan. Sayang sekali, master tertidur ini melewatkan pemandangan indah yang tersaji saelama perjalanan. Tidak tertarik!

"Sudah bangun, master?" senyum menawan di tampakkan seorang yang menyangga tubuh seorang lainnya.

"Apa sudah sampai?" orang yang di beri pertanyaan mengembalikan dengan pertanyaan lain.

"Belum, sebentar lagi." Itachi mengelus sayang surai jingga Kyuubi. "Tidurlah lagi master. Kau terlihat sangat kelelahan." Tangan besar Itachi membawa kepala sang master pada bahunya.

...

"Tidak biasanya... kenapa kali ini master memilih menaiki kereta api?" tanya Itachi heran. Sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai di penginapan. Tidak jauh dari setasiun memang, hanya perlu berjalan selama lima belas menit.

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati pemandangan." Jawab Kyuubi bosan. Ini sungguh jawaban yang tidak masuk akal jika di keluarkan dari seorang yang tertidur selama perjalanan. Jangan bercanda Kyuu...

"Lihat itu, kita sudah sampai." Ditunjuknya sebuah bangunan tradisional oleh Itachi. Dengan segera, mereka mempercepat langakah mereka menuju penginapan yang telah di sewa oleh sang pelayan toko 'DREAM'.

"Irasaimasen..." sapa ramah seorang wanita paruh baya dengan surai coklat menawan. "Ah, kalian pasti orang yang sudah menyewa salah satu kamar di penginapan ini atas nama Itachi, kan?" sang wanita tersebut melihat kedalam list. "Namaku Kureanai, resepsionis di penginapan ini, jika kalian membutuhkan sesuatu, kalian bisa bilang padaku."

Itachi tersenym dan mengangguk. Sementara Kyuubi terlihat sedang melayangkan pandangannya pada seluruh bagian penginapan tersebut.

"Deidara!" sang wanita berteriak. Tak lama, terlihatlah seorang gadis, atau, pemuda? Bersurai blonde panjang beriris safir berjalan cepat menuju sang tamu.

"Antar tamu kita ke kamar mereka!" perintah Kurenai. "Bawakan barang2 mereka!" dengan suara memerintah kejam, dia berseru pada Deidara. Blonde ini hanya menunduk dan menuruti setiap perintah.

...

"Kita sudah sampai." Kata Deidara dengan menyunggingkan senyum manis. Memasuki kamar, menaruh barang sang tamu, dan kemudian berpamitan. "Maaf, saya harus kembali bekerja. Permisi." Kembali, sang blonde menebar senyumnya sebelum dia menghilang di balik pintu.

"Dia mais juga. Iya kan, master." Sembari menatap pintu yang telah tertutup. Itachi tersenyum. Di liriknya sang master 'tercinta'.

"Ciih!" sang master berdecih, melempar jaketnya yang tidak berdosa ke atas ranjang. Dia bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Itachi terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan kekanakan sang master. "Sudah sekian lama, dia masih saja seperti itu..." dia tersenyum sembari menengadah mengingst masa lalu.

...

PLAK

"Bodoh! Bahkan dengan menjual dirimu kau tidak bisa mengganti vas antik ini!" dari ruang tengah, terdengar sebuah makian kejam. Siapa yang tidak mendengarnya? Di sini sangat sepi, sangat mudah untuk mendengar suara keras seseorang.

Itachi dan Kyuubi mempercepat langkah, disana, terlihatlah sang pemuda blonde, sang resepsionis, dan seorang yang belum mereka ketahui. Deidara terduduk di lantai dengan tangan memegangi pipinya. Bisa kita tebak bahwa dia baru saja di tampar seseorang. Kurenai.

"Azuma! Kenapa kau tetap mempekerjakan bocah tidak berguna macam dia?" seru sang wanita kembali seorang yang belum di kenal sang tamu.

"Ada apa ini, Kurenai-san? Kami mendengar keributan disini." Itachi datang menengahi.

"Ah, maafkan kami tuan." Kali ini sang laki-laki paruh baya, Azuma, yang berbicara. "Dia sudah memecahkan vas mahal yang kami dapat dari Paris." Dia fikir dia kaya? Dengan sombong dia berkata.

"Mahal? Apa itu semahal nyawamu? Keh!" Kyuubi mulai angkat bicara. Itachi berdecak kembali, masternya ini sangat sulit untuk bersikap manis.

"Maafkan kami atas ketidaknyamannanya tuan-tuan. Tapi ini memang tidak seharusnya menjadi urusan kalian." Sambil menghisap rokok, Azuma, yang ternyata pemilik penginapan ini berkata.

"Berapa harganya? Aku akan menggantinya!" kata Kyuubi dengan wajah datarnya.

"Eh?" kini, Deidara terbelalak melihat ke arah Kyuubi dengan pandangan sulit di artikan. Kaget? Tentu saja. Kenapa tamu yang tidak mengenalnya mau mengganti rugi atas kelalaiannya dalam mengerjakan tugas? Haaah~ jangan tatap aku! Aku juga tidak tau maksud dan tujuan tuan besar ini...

...

"A... ano... Tuan, tunggu sebentar un!" Deidara mengejar Itachi dan Kyuubi yang sedang berjalan meuju taman belakang penginapan tersebut.

"Ada apa Deidara-kun?" ucap lembut dari Itachi. Jangan lupakan senyum menawan khas Iblis-nya!

BLUSH

Untuk sepersekian detik, pipi sang blonde yang mengejar mereka memerah. Kyuubi melirik sengit.

"Maafkan saya un!" kini dia membungkukkan badannya dalam. "Saya benar-benar berterimakasih atas apa kang tuan lakukan tadi. Semua ini sepenihnya kesalahan saya, seharusnya saya berhak mendapat hukuman un." Dengan masih membungkuk, Deidara menahan airmat yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Itachi mengambil langkah. Beberapa langkah, dia telah sampai pada Deidara. Di pegangnya kedua bahu lemah itu, di bimbingnya untuk tegak.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami senang bisa membantu." Kalian tentu tau bagaimana cara itachi berbica. Kyuubi memalingkan pandangan dari adegan dramatis di depannya.

"Cih..." kembali sang master berdecih. "Kau! Bagaimana jika besok kau mengantarkan kami ke makam sebagai balas budi?" Ucap Kyuubi dengan nada mengesalkan.

"Ba... baiklah!" ucap Deidara senang. Dia akan melaukan yang terbaik untuk sang penolong.

"Itachi! Ayo pergi!"

...

"Kyuubi-san, kenapa pergi ke makam saat senja begini?" bisa kita lihat, nada bicara yang di gunakan Deidara sudah sedikit berubah.

"Aku ingin melihat matahari terbenam dan laut. Lagi pula, kau juga baru selesai bekerja." Digigitnya sebuah apel setelah sang master ini menyelesaikan kaliamatnya.

Kini mereka sedang berjalan menuju makam. Saat kau ada di makam, kau akan bisa melihat hamparan laut indah terbentang sejauh mata memandang. Dia atas bukit. Ya, letak makam ada di atas bukit tepat di tepi pantai.

"Deidara-kun, kami akan kesana. Tolong tunggu di sini sebentar ya." Perintah Itachi halus. Kemudain meninggalkan Deidara sendiri.

...

"Haaah..." kambali menghela nafas. Pemuda jingga ini meletakkan sebuah apel di atas makam tersebut. "Hahaha... sudah sangat lama aku hidup tanpa dia, aku sampai lupa bagaimana rasanya." Kyuubi mengelus nisan yang bertanggalkan sama dengan hari ini, hanya saja, tahunnya mungkin sudah lewat seratus tahun yang lalu. Bahkan nama 'KYUUBI' juga tertulis di sana.

"Kau tidak membutuhkannya Kyuu. Yang kau butuhkan hanyaklah aku!" ucap posesif sang Iblis sembari memeluk Kyuubi yang sendang berjongkok dari belakang. Di hirupnya aroma manis apel sang manusia di dekapannya.

"Kau benar. Jika dia datang kembali. Maka itu adalah akhir kita." Kyuubi mengeratkan pelukan Itachi padanya.

"Aku sudah membunuhnya demi kau dan keabadianmu. Aku mohon, jangan biarkan sisi baikmu kembali. Biarkan dia tetap terkubur di sini."

Sisi baik... sang iblis telah membunuhnya demi keabadian sang master. Sedangkan sang master, selama ini hidup dengan segala perasaan dan sisi buruknya, mengambil jiwa-jiwa manusia sebagai umpan dan bayaran.

"Itachi, ayo pergi!" mereka berdua bangkit dan berjalan menjauh dari makam 'KYUUBI'.

...

"Dimana Deidara?" Itachi bertanya entah pada siapa. Mereka berdua mengedarkan pandangan. "Master, itu Deidara." Di tunjuknya seorang yang tengah berjongkok. Mereka berdua menghampiri.

"Danna un. Aku ingin bersamamu!" dia terisak. "Aku rindu padamu un! Kau tega sekali meninggalkanku sendirian? Tisak ada yang menjagaku lagi un!"

Itachi dan Kyuubi diam, berdiri di belakang si blonde yang sedang terisak.

"Tolong, Danna, jemput aku, apapun yang terjadi, aku ingin bertemu denganmu dan pergi denganmu."

Kyuubi menyunggingkan senyum licik khas rubah miliknya. Itachi tau apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Danna, berjanjilah untuk menjemputku ya un! Sekarang aku harus pergi..." dia menyeka air matanya. Berdiri, tidak mau meninggalkan Danna-nya sendirian di makam yang sepi.

"Ayo kita kembali." Kata Itachi lembut.

...

"Dei..." panggil Kyuubi. Sekarang mereka bertiga ada di taman penginapan.

"Iya Kyuubi-san?" dia menoleh dengan senyum.

"Yang tadi siapa?" to the point! Seperti biasa.

"Dia... dia adalah orang yang sangat berharga untuk saya un." Deidara menengadah. "Namanya Sasori. Kami tumbuh besar bersama. Selalu bersama un." Pandangannya sayu.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak mau bercerita." Kini Itachi angkat bicara.

"Aku akan bercerita un!" ucapnya gigih. "Kami sama-sama yatim piatu, sejak kecil kami di asuh oleh Nenek Chiyo. Tapi beliau meninggal saat kami berusia lima belas tahun. Sejak itu, aku dan Danna hanya berdua, apapun yang terjadi kita selalu bersama. Tapi dua tahun yang lalu, saat usia kita sudah menginjak dua puluh dua tahun, Danna meninggal karena penyakit asma bawaannya sejak lahir. Aku sendiri un! Aku ingin bersamanya." Air matanya kembali menetes. "Mungkin aku sudah bisa hidup mandiri, tapi aku belum bisa hidup tanpa Sasori no Danna un!"

Kyuubi menggeser duduknya. Dia merengkuh badan yang sedikit lebih besar darinya.

"Kau punya sesuatu berharga peninggalannya?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Ada un! Aku masih menyimpan cincin kami berdua." Kata Deidara pelan.

"Bisa kau ambilkan?" Kyuubi tersenyum. Hanya Itachi yang tau apa maksud senyum itu.

"Untuk apa un?"

"Ambilkan saja, aku bisa membantumu." Sepeninggal Deidara, Kyuubi tersenyum penuh arti.

...

"Ini un." Di serahkannya dua cincin oleh Deidara.

"Aku akan membantumu supaya kau bisa bertemu dengan Danna-mu itu." Kembali, Kyuubi tersenyum.

"Eh?" Deidara tidak percaya.

"Mau atau tidak?"

"MAU UN!" senyum lebar di tammpakkan si blonde dua puluh empat tahun ini.

"Tapi, jika kau sudah berhasil bersamanya, aku kan meminta bayaran. Kau mau?"

"Mau un!" orang ini... sangat bersemangat.

"Itachi." Panggil Kyuubi pada sang asisten. Itachi merogoh kantongnya, mengeluarkan benang merak lima belas sentimeter.

"Kemarikan cicinnya!" kemudian Kyuubi mengambil cincin tersebut dari tangan Deidara, di ikatlah satu sama lain menggunakan benang merah itu. "Selesai! Ini simpanlah, kau akan bisa bersama Danna-mu selamanya." Kata Kyuubi.

"Kau yakin un?" Deidara menatap ragu.

"Kita lihat saja besok." Kyuubi bangkit dari duduknya dan kemudian menarik tangan Itachi untuk kembali ke kamar mereka.

...

Ke esokan harinya.

Itachi dan Kyuubi ikut serta saat Deidara pergi ke pasar. Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk menghabiskan waktu luang. Dengan membiarkan si blnde membawa keranjang belanjanya sendiri, mereka berjalan beriringan menuju penginapan.

"Deidara." Panggil seseorang dari belakang. Yang merassa terpanggil menoleh.

BRAK

Tas belanja terjatuh dati genggamannya. Mematung. Ternganga.

TAP TAP TAP

"Benar, ini kau!" Deidara merasa bertambah kaget saat sosok itu memeluknya.

"Siapa kau!" reaksi lambat! Setelah tersadar dari keterkejutannya, si blonde mendorng keras tubuh di depannya.

"Aku Sasori! Kau lupa?" sosok itu melangkah.

"Tidak! Sasori no Danna sudah meninggal un!" kini, air di matanya sudah tidak bisa terbendung lagi.

"Memang." 'Sasori' tersenyum kecut. "Aku kemari karena aku mendengarmu kemarin. Kau merindukannku kan?" masih dengan senyum mirisnya.

"Kau... kau benar-benar Sasori un?" Deidara menghambur kedalam pelukan sang Danna.

...

"Kira-kira mereka pergi kemana?" tanya Kyuubi yang sedang berbaring malas di kasur pada seorang di sebelahnya.

"Entahlah." Itachi menggeleng. "Dua jam lagi, Sasori akan benar-benar 'menjemputnya'." Kata Itachi.

"Aku mau pergi kesana untuk melihat bagaimana akhir kisah cinta mereka berdua. Hahaha..."

...

"Jadi, kau akan pergi lagi Danna?" dengan tatapan sendu, Deidara menatap seorang yang telah memeluknya.

"Iya..." katanya sambil tersenyum kecut. "Apa kau mau ikut denganku?" tawarnya. "Tapi... TIDAK! Aku tidak mau mengajakkmu untuk pergi kesana. Kau harus meraih masa depanmu di dunia."

"Masa depanku hanyalah bersamamu un! Aku tersiksa hidup di dunia tanpa Danna." Kembali, dia menitikkan air mata.

"Jangan menagis, kua sudah bukan bocah lima tahun, sayang." Tanga besar itu menyeka air mata di pipi.

"Aku akan menjadi bocah selamnya suapaya Danna tetap melindungiku un!"

"Itu tidak akanter jadi..." kembali, lagi-lagi senyum miris itu...

"Tolonglah Danna. Sudah tidak ada gunanya aku hidup di dunia ini, mereka semua membuangku."

"Apa kau yakin?" Sasori menatap penuh keraguan. "Itu artinya kau akan mati. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi!"

"Matipun, asal aku tetap bersama Danna di sana, aku rela un." Deidara tersenyum manis di tengah air mata.

"Kemarilah!" Sasori menuntun orang tercintanya berjalan perlahan menuju tengah laut. Mereka bergandengan tangan.

"Dei, kau masih bisa berubah pikiran." Kata Sasori lembut.

"Tidak Danna. Keputusanku sudah bulat." Senyum lembut itu lagi. "Mungkin aku hanya menyesali satu hal... aku belum berterimakasih kepada Kyuubi-san dan Itachi-san." Katanya.

"Siapa mereka?"

"Mereka adalah tamu penginapan tempatku bekerja, mereka sangat baik. Mungkin mereka juga membantuku untuk bertemu Danna." Deidara tersenyum sembari menengadah. Dengan tetap bergandengan dan berjalan, tak terasa air laut sudah setinggu leher.

"Aku mencintai mu Dei." Sasori mencium bibir sang terkasih.

"Aku juga Danna un." Balas Deidara. Kemudian Sasori menggigit kecil bibir ranumnya dan kemudian menjadi sebuah ciuman panas. Tanpa di sadari air pun telah pasang. Membawa jasat sepasang kekasih tersebut ke laut lepas. Membawa cinta mereka menuju kebebasan.

...

"Romantis sekali kan, master?" Tanya Itachi pada seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya, orang yang meletakkan kepalanya pada dahu bidangnya.

"Kekeke... SANGAT!" Kyuubi tersenyum puas. "Pembayaran kali ini adalah pembayaran lain dari pada yang lain. Dia menyerahkan nyawanya sendiri demi bersama orang yang dia cintai. Cih! Ironi sekali." Kyuubi berdecih. Baiklah, dia bisa berkata begitu karena dia tidak bisa merasakan apa yang di namakan cinta. Kasihan...

"Setelah ini, aku masih harus mengurus suami istri pengurus penginapan. Sepertinya aku harus merekayasa bahwa Deidara pergi karen sudah tidak tahan dengan perlakuan mereka." Nada Itachi sedikit kesal.

"Terserah saja." Kata Kyuubi acuh. Dan dia mendapat acakan rambut rinagn dari sang iblis.

"Ayo kembali..."

END (of chapter 3)

TBC~

Akhirnyaaaaa~

Chap ini penuh dengan keromantisan #gakyakin #lol

Suer, sebenernya saya ga tega bikin si Deidara meninggal. Haha sayang Dei! TAT

Kali ini yang jadi korban bukan orang jahat dulu yak! Bosen kalo jahat terus XD

Dan, gaya penulisan saya sedikit luntur di sini XD

As always, typo everywhere #rolling

Thanks to:

CindyAra : ini udah lanjuuut :D

Zora Fujoshi : mungkin naik rat kalo ini... tapi bagian ending #slaped. Wah, kali ini korbannya menyerahkan dirinya sendiri, padahal Dei-chan nggak jahat #pelukDei TAT

Arum Junnie : bukan santet, tapi semacam... tumbal, mungkin XD itu sih tergantung costumernya ya, kalo dia pengen korbannya mati ya mati, ato nggak ya celaka, ato mungkin nggak apa-apa. Yang pasti costumernya akhirnya yang mati XD

missapple05 : hiikkzz~ yakin deh, saya terharu di panggil senpai O/O nih, aku kasi cium lagi :*

Yamaguchi Akane : haha... iyak, ini nanti bakal eMu desu kok XD di akhir tapi wkwkw... ah~ mereka bertamasya~ lalala~

Makasi semuanyaaaa!


	5. Chapter 5 (bonus chap)

DREAM INFESTATION

Disclaimer ©Masashi Kishimoto

Story©Freaky Haha

Rated: T (rating dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu)

Pairing : ItaKyuu

Genre: Fantasy, Drama

Warning: Cerita ini di buat demi kesenangan pribadi author. Typo everywhere.

DLDR!

Bebas Flame :D jangan harap saya down begitu saja, karena saya kuping tebal :3

...

Kalian masih ingat dengan peristiwa hari kemarin? Saat seorang pemuda manis bersurai blonde rela melepaskan nyawanya demi bersama sang orang tercinta? Huh~ tentu saja kalian masih ingat!

Sama seperti sang master yang sedang merenung di atas ranjangnya ini. Baru kali ini ada costumer yang begitu istimewa. Hahaha...

Satu sisi dia merasa geli. Merasa bahwa Deidara adalah orang yang bodoh. Tapi di sisi lain, pemuda beriris chrimson ini sangat dan sangat tidak mengerti, tidak mengerti tentang begitu besarnya kekuatan cinta sehingga membuat orang rela melakukan apa saja.

Masih dengan termenung. Apa itu cinta? Hal yang tidak berwujud, yang tidak bisa membuatmu kaya, atau membuatmu mendapat jabatan tinggi! Yang dia tau hanyalah sesuatu tentang keserakahan, ketamakan, dan segala sifat buruk manusia.

"Master..." sebuah suara berat menarik sang jingga kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Haaah~" dia hanya menarik nafas.

"Ada apa Kyuu-chan? Kenapa kau merenung seperti itu?" kini, sang iblis telah memposisikan dirinya di belakaang sang master. Memeluknya dari belakang.

"Apa... aku pernah merasakan cinta?" dengan wajah datarnya Kyuubi bertanya. Wajah sendu yang sudah sekian lama tidak di tunjukkannya.

"Mungkin pernah." Itachi mulai menciumi tengkuk pemuda dalam pelukknnya tersebut. "Tapi, sudah jutaan kali aku berkata padamu! Kau tidak butuh cinta! Kau tidak butuh apapun di dunia ini, kecuali..."

"Aaakkhh!" Kyuubi mengerang. Digigit lah perpotongan lehernya oleh Itachi.

"Aku!" Itachi melanjutkan. Matanya berkilat merah.

POSESIF. Itulah kata yang sangat tepat untuk menggambarkan sikapnya.

"Haha... ya, aku memang sudah tidak membutuhkan apapun." Kyuubi berkata hambar. "Hidupku terasa sangat hampa, Itachi!" dengan berkata lirih, Kyuubi membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap sang iblis. Naiklah dia ke pangkuan Itachi, memeluk lehernya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam dada bidang Itachi.

"Maafkan aku Kyuu. Tapi ini kontrak kita. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau memiliki perasaan itu lagi."

Entah dalam hitungan berapa detik, Itachi telah menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir sang master. Dielusnya lembut surai jingga itu, melepaskan sebuah tali eyepatch yang menutupi sebelah mata sang master.

Jilatan demi jilatan di berikannya pada bibir bawa pemuda itu. Mengerti dengan situasi, Kyuubi membuka bibirnya untuk menyambut lidah sang iblis.

"Mmmhh... nngghh... nggghh..." desahan-desahan telah memenuhi ruangan penginapan yang mereka sewa. Ya, mereka masih berada di sini.

"Ingat Kyuu! Yang kau butuhkan hanyalah aku! Hanya aku! Dan hanya aku!" ucap Itachi lirih sesaat setelah dia melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir manis sang master.

Perlahan, di bukalah satu persatu kancing baju sang master. Kyuubi hanya terlentang pasrah di atas sprei berwarna putih.

Andai saja kalian melihat wajahnya sekarang. Kalian akan mengatakan dialah makhluk paling manis yang pernah kalian temui. Dia memang manis! Dia memiliki daya tarik luar biasa untuk seorang manusia. Tapi dia bukan manusia biasa!

Selesai dengan pakaian sang master, Itachi kembali mendektkan wajahnya pada Kyuubi. Di kecupnya singkat setiap inci bagian dari paras rupawan pemuda di bawahnya. Selesai dengan itu, mulailah dia dengan jilatan-jilatan kecil. Mulai dari sudut bibirnya hingga rahang dan telinga.

"Chii..." hanya bisa mendesah dan menerima perlakuan dari iblisnya. Itulah yang Kyuubi lakukan.

"Katakan Kyuu! Hanya aku yang kau butuhkan di dunia ini!" dengan masih menandai tengkuk pemuda di bawahnya dia berkata.

"Haahh... ah-kuh, membutuhkan muuh!" dengan susah payah sang jingga berkata. "Hanya... nnghh... kaauh!"

"Anak baik!" Itachi mengangkat wajahnya. Tersenyum dengan sangat menawan, seperti biasa. Dan hanya Kyuubi satu-satunya orang yang tau bertapa mengerikannya senyum menawan sang iblis pencabut nyawa itu.

"Itachi! Onegai..." bisa kalian tebak. Betapa ampuhnya rangsangan-rangsangan yang Itachi berikan pada sang master. Kemudian iblis itu menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian.

"As you wish, master!"

Sepertinya acara makan malam inti dari sang iblis akan segera di mulai. Seperti inilah. Satu hal yang Kyuubi tidak ketahui. Itachi mempunyai cara tersendiri untuk mendoktrin pikirannya. Mencuci otaknya. Tapi... tidak sepenuhnya dia mempengaruhi pikiran sang master tercintanya.

Melalui kaliamat-kalimat manis beracun yang dia bisikkan kepada pemuda beriris chrimson ini, saat mereka melakukan hal ini. Bukan bercinta! Mereka tidak melakukannya atas dasar cinta! Setidaknya, Itachi yang terus-menerus menghilangkan perasaan cinta atau apapun itu dari pikiran Kyuubi.

"Itachiih... nnhh..."

"Jangan di tahan Kyuu. Mendesahlah. Sebut namaku!" Itachi terus menggerakkan badannya. Membuat seorang di bawahnya kewalahan. Mereka sudah sering melakukannya. Bahkan SANGAT! Tapi, dengan sedikit kekuatan iblisnya, dengan mudah Itachi dapat mengembalikan sang masternya menjadi dalam keadaan 'perawan'.

"Hah-der! Mngghh... Chii! Moorrehh~"

Jika boleh mengakui, Itachi tidak akan pernah bosan melakukan ini bersama orang yang mengikat kontrak dengannya ini. Walaupun sudah ratusan bahkan jutaan kali. Hey! Apa? Aku tidak berlebihan. Kalian ingatkan berapa usia Kyuubi sekarang? Sepertinya kalian harus mengulang di chap sebelum ini jika kalian lupa!

"Kau sangat manis Kyuu-chan!" masih dengan menggerakkan badannya, Itachi kembali memulai dengan jilatan-jilatannya pada bibir, tengkuk dan telinga Kyuubi. Tidak lupa tangan yang sedari tadi memainkan nipplenya.

Dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal, lidah dan tangan Kyuubi terjulur. Itachi tau apa yang dia inginkan. Mulailah dia melumat bibir Kyuubi, mengajak lidah yang menggodanya untuk bermain. Ssaling mengulum, menghisap dan terus menerus seperti itu.

"Mmmffhh..." beberapa menit, Kyuubi menarik bibirnya. "Chii... akuuhh... Apa yang kau lakukan!" Kyuubi protes saat sang iblis menutup jalan keluarnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Sebentar sayang, kita akan keluar bersama-sama." Masih dengan menggerakkan badan, Itachi semakin bersemangat dengan melihat ekspresi kesakitan pemuda di bawahnya.

"Please chii..."

"Sebentarrhh..."

"Itachii/Kyuubii..." ya, selesailah sudah acara makan malam sang iblis dengan keluarnya cairan mereka berdua.

Kyuubi lelah, sangat lelah. Bagaimanapun tubuhnya juga tubuh manusia biasa. Berbeda dengan Itachi yang kini tengah tersenyum menatap wajah sang pengikat kontrak yang wajahnya masih merona dan nafasnya yang masih belum beraturan.

"Tidurlah master. Aku tau kau sangat butuh. Besok kita akan kembali." Menarik selimut dan mulai menutupi tubuh mereka berdua yang masih polos. Di kecupnya singkat dahi Kyuubi.

"Oyasumi, love."

...

Love? Cih! Apa di antara kalian tidak ada yang bertanya? Itachi sering memanggil masterya dengan sebutan manis itu. Tapi, dia sendiri melarang sang master untuk mempunyai perasaan semacam itu juga. Entah, tidak ada yang tau apa sebenarnya maksud Itachi. Kyuubi? Memang dia perduli dengan mulut manis sang onyx? Baginya, hal semacam itu hanya rayuan ranjang semata.

Banyak hal yang mungkin terjadi di dunia ini. Tentang iblis, kontrak, keabadaian dan hal lain. Termasuk juga tentang alasan mengapa Kyuubi dan Itachi dapat bertemu. Mengapa mereka berdua dapat terikat kontrak. Mengapa, mengapa, dan mengapa?

Sementara Kyuubi sudah terlelap. Itachi masih terjaga. Memikirkan perkataan Kyuubi tentang cinta. Cinta, huh? Dia tersenyum tipis. Pikirannya melayang jauh. Karena cintanya di masa lalunya, dia sampai di sini. Ya, cinta terlarang seorang iblis pada seorang pemuda baik hati. Cinta pada seorang pemuda yang membawanya pada seorang Kyuubi, sekarang. Dia tidak menyesal.

Dari sekian banyak hal yang di hilangkan dalam cerita ini. Salah satunya adalah cinta. Namun, hal itulah yang menjadi akar dari semua peristiwa.

~~TBC~~

a/n: huuuueeeee T^T gomenasai! Haha menghilang dalam waktu yang lama... ada beberapa masalah yang musti di selesiin, apalagi Haha juga lagi UTS! Ga tanggung2 men, 2minggu! Maklum, sehari Cuma 1-2 pelajaran doang #curhat

oh, iya, ini sebenernya chap bonus. Buat permintaan maaf Haha sama reader sekalian . maaf banget ya, ini masih jauh dari kata memuaskan! Belom pengalaman nulis lemon sih~ ntar kalo ada lemon lagi Haha janji bakal lebih asem...

udah gitu aja :D

Thanks to...

CindyAra : mungkin sekitar 3-4 chap lagi... tungguin aja terus XD  
Zora Fujoshi : iya, kasian XD pm-nya ga jadi ya? haha XD gomen, ini updatenya lama

Yamaguchi Akane : gomen ya soal typo :') #kicked emang kesalahan yang susah buat di hindarin sih XD *alesan*

missapple05 : *kasi 2 jempol juga buat kamu* XD

okee~ thanks semuanya...


	6. Chapter 6

DREAM INFESTATION

Disclaimer ©Masashi Kishimoto

Story©Freaky Haha

Rated: T (rating dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu)

Pairing : ItaKyuu

Genre: Fantasy, Drama

Warning: Cerita ini di buat demi kesenangan pribadi author.

DLDR!

...

Sepertinya cuaca hari ini memang sangat tidak bersahabat. Kalian bisa tatap langit di atas, awan tebal menyelimuti. Menyembunyikan matahari seakan akan tidak ingin pendarnya di nikmati manusia.

Tapi sepertinya... keadaan yang seperti ini tidak di hiraukan oleh seorsng gadis manis di sana. Apa kalian melihatnya? Itu! Gadis yang duduk menyendiri di salah satu bangku taman, di bawah pohon sakura yang miskin bunga.

Mungkin ia terlalu sibuk dengan apa yang di kerjakan. Masih setia bercengkrama dengan kertas-kertas lipat yang dia bawa. Apa asiknya? Seperti anak kecil saja. Huh!

"Konan nee-chan! Apa yang kau buat?" beberapa gadis di bawah enam tahun menghampiri.

Tersenyum sejenak. Gadis tersebut menjawab. "Kali ini aku membuat bunga sakura dari kertas."

"Waa... kirei na!" salah seorang gadis kecil berbinar melihat benda di tangan Konan.

"Boleh kami memilikinya nee-chan?" gadis lain bertanya. Berharap.

"Tentu saja. Ambillah satu-satu." Di bagikanlah bunga kertas tersebut. "Setelah ini, kalian cepat pulang ya! Sepertinya akan segera hujan." Berkata dengan manis. Kemudain di balas dengan anggukan serempak dari gadis-gadis kecil di depannya.

Mungkin sebagian orang di sini telah hafal. Gadis itu, Konan, seringkali duduk sendiri di taman pada sore hari. Tidak ada yang berbeda dengan yang seperti biasa di lakukannya. Membuat origami lalu membagikannya pada anak-anak yang bermain di sana.

Ya, gadis itu sangat panadai melipat kertas-kertas tersebut menjadi berbagai bentuk yang indah. Selain itu dia adalah gadis manis yang ramah. Banyak orang yang menyukainya. Tapi, penilaian orang kadang salah kan? Entahlah, hanya Tuhan dan dirinya sendiri yang tau.

...

"Uh, gerimis! Aku harus segera kembali." Dengan terburu-buru, gadis dengan rambut Nila tersebut segera mengemasi barang-barangnya. Tapi sepertinya dewi fortuna belum memihaknya. Hujan bertambah deras seketika dan dia menjadi lebih sial lagi saat mengingat bahwa dia tidak membawa payungnya.

Berlari. Yang dia harapkan saat ini hanyalah bisa berteduh.

BUGH

"Ah." Dia menabrak seseorang. "A-ano... gomenasai!" dengan sangat merasa bersalah dia menunduk.

"Tidak masalah. Tidak perlu seperti itu!" dia, sang korban hanya tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat menawan. Dia memang laki-laki dengan kesempurnaan.

BLUSH

Gadis iti, Konan, hanya bisa terpaku melihat senyum seorang di depannya. Wajahnya memerah. Tidak sadar bahwa tubuhnya muali basah terguyur air hujan.

"Anda tidak apa-apa." Dengan wajah yang sangat tidak berdosa, ia kembali tersenyum. Mulai memayungi sang gadis nila. "Apa anda tidak membawa payung?" tanyanya lagi.

Masih mematung.

"Nona? Apa anda tidak apa-apa?" dia bertanya kembali.

"Ah? Ehh?" Konan hanya tergagap. Wajahnya memerah. Setampan itukah laki-laki di depannya ini? mungkin. "Maafkan saya."

"Tidak masalah. Ah, sebaiknya kita berteduh." Di ajaklah sang gadis berteduh di pinggiran sebuah toko. How gentle is he!

"A-ano..." Konan membuka percakapan. "Anda... kenapa anda tidak segera kembali?" konan heran dengan orang ini. Mereka sama sekali tidak saling mengenal, tetapi dengan iklas, laki-laki tersebut mau menemaninya berteduh di sini. Sebenarnya dia hanya sedikit was-was.

"Hem? Apakah saya setega itu meninggalkan anda sendirian berteduh di sini di tengah hujan lebat?" kembali, dia menampakkan senyum mempesonanya. Konan kembali terdiam.

"Ngomong-omong, siapa nama anda nona manis?" masih denga sopan dia bertanya.

"Ko-Konan. Panggil saja seperti itu." Hanya singkat dia menjawab. Sampai sekarangpun dia maasih bersemu jika melirik sedikit wajah laki-laki di sampingnya ini.

"Namaku Itachi. Salam kenal." Kemudian dia melihat keadaan sekeliling. Sepertinya hujan sudah mulai reda. Tapi tetap saja jalanan masih sangat lengang.

"Nona, sepertinya hujan sudah mulai reda. Saya juga harus pamit. Ini..." Itachi memberikan payung yang di bawanya kepada Konan. "Pakailah."

"Eh? Ba-bagaimana dengan anda?"

"Jangan khawatir. Kau tau toko di seberang KSHS?" Itachi menunjuk DREAM. "Aku tinggal di sana, hanya dekat. Tidak perlu khawatir untuk basah." Kemudian mereka berpisah di sana.

...

"Cih! Kemana saja kau?" baca kaliamat ini dengan nada bentakan yang kasar. Siapa lagi jika bukan sang master.

"Gomenasai, master. Hanya menolong gadis kecil di jalan." Kemudian dia melangkah menghampiri sang master yang sangat terlihat kesal. "Bagaimana dengan teh hijau dan sebuah apel? Apa kau akan memaafkanku, ne, Kyuu-chan?" di dekatkanlah bibirnya ke telinga sang jingga. Berbisik pelan di sana.

"Mau mencoba merayuku, eh?" sang master hanya memutar bola matanya kesal. Moodnya sudah terlanjur jatuh.

"Haha..." Itachi terkekeh. "Lalu? Apa yang master inginkan?" nada bicaranya kembali formal. Ya, memang seperti itulah, kadang Itachi menggunakan sedikit candaan untuk mencairkan suasana, atau sekedar menjahili sang master dengan kalimat-kaliamt rayuannya. Jika saja Kyuubi adalah manusia biasa, sudah dapat di pastikan dia akan termakan dengan bibir manis Itachi. Sayangnya bukan!

"Aku sedang tidak ingin apa-apa." Dengan bosan, master bersurai jingga ini menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kanan.

Itachi tersenyum maklum pada sang master. Sangat hafal dengan sifatnya yang kadang kekanakan. Bukankah seharusnya dia sadar usianya sudah lebih dari satu abad? Haha... selain itu, Itachi juga tau bahwa Kyuubi dapat mengetahui sedetail apapun yang Itachi lakukan. Mereka saling terikat.

Wajar saja Kyuubi kesal. Itachi-nya menemani seorang gadis untuk berteduh selama hampir satu jam. Itu berarti, Itachi telah menyiakan waktunya dan membuat sang master menunggu. Catat! Kyuubi tidak suka itu! Dan kemudian muncul pertanyaan baru... tidak suka apanya? Tidak suka karena membuatnya menunggu? Atau... tidak suka karena Itachi menemani seorang gadis berteduh? Haha... biarkan Kyuubi dengan pikirannya sediri.

Kemudian Itachi mendudukkan diri di sofa. Membuka koran hari ini. sebenarnya, dia tidak butuh itu. Tapi tidak apa-apa jika hanya untuk mengisi waktu senggang. Apalagi dia sedang tidak ingin memperburuk mood masternya.

"Itachi!"

"Ada apa master?" melihat kearah masternya dengan pandangan lembut. Kyuubi kini melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa. Menuju Itachi tepatnya.

"Aku tidak tau kenapa. Tapi, aku mempunyai firasat buruk akhir-akhir ini." berhenti berjalan dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping sang iblis.

"Tentang apa master?" Itachi menjadi sedikit penasaran kepada sang master beriris chrimson ini. di angkatlah tangannya dan di usap pelan surai jingga milik pemuda di depannya.

"Sudah ku bilang tidak tau!" Kyuubi mendengus. Kembali dia menatap jalanan basah di bawah sana.

DREAM tutup hari ini. Simpel saja alasannya, hujan. Dan Kyuubi telalu malas untuk meninggalkan ruangannya yang hangat. Walaupun sebenarnya dia hanya terduduk melamun sembari menunggu Itachi kembali dari membeli apel.

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa Kyuu. Tenaglah! Aku selalu di sini. Dan percayalah bahwa aku bisa menyelesaikan masalah yang ada." Dengan sayang Itachi membawa sang master kedalam pelukannya. Menghangatkan dan memberi ketenangan.

...

"Irasaimasen, Ojou-sama." Itachi menyambut pelanggan yang datang dengan senyum mempesona.

"A-ano..." seorang gadis, lagi-lagi pelangganya adalah seorang gadis. Tapi sepertinya Itachi mengenal gadis itu.

"Aa... Kau Konan?" panggil Itachi.

"Maaf, mengganggu Itachi-san." Gadis tersebut bersemu, kemudian menunduk. "Aku ingin mengembalikan ini." di serahannya sebuah payung pada Itachi. Payung yang Itachi pinjamkan padanya kemarin.

"Jadi, ini gadis kecil yang kau tolong kemarin?" Kyuubi mengintrupsi. "Huh! Tidak terlihat seperti gadis kecil." Kini dengan nada sedikit menyindir.

"A-ah, ma-maaf..." Konan menunduk. Tentu saja nada bicara pemuda jingga tersebut membuatnya merasa tidak enak hati.

"Sudah ku bilang berkali-kali kan master, jangan kasar pada perempuan." Itachi hanya tersenyum dan berkata lembut. Kini dia menghampiri Konan. "Tolong maafkan dia Ojou-sama." Itachi membungkuk sopan. Kyuubi menatap kesal.

"Ne, karena sudah sampai di sini, bagaimana kalau Ojou-sama ikut kami untuk minum teh bersama?" tawar Itachi penuh harap. Huh! Setidaknya begitulah anggapan orang jika mengetahui mimik wajah tampan tanpa celanya.

"A-ani, tapi aku haarus..."

"Tidah apa-apa Ojou-sama." Itachi mengambil tangan kanan Konan. Memegangnya lembut. "Anda mengijinkannya kan, master?" kini dia berbalik menghadap masternya.

...

Semenjak hari itu, DREAM mendapatkan satu pengunjung tetap. Hanya pengunjung, bukan pelanggan. Dan itu membuat Kyuubi kesal! Dia terus berusaha untuk menawarkan jasanya pada pengunjung tersebut, tapi sepertinya sang pengunjung belum membutuhkannya. Itachi? Dia tidak merasa keberatan sama sekali dengan pengunjung tersebut.

Mungkin juga sekarang taman kota dan anak-anak di sana kehilangan satu orang. Seorang gadis yang dulu sering melipat kertas dan membagikannya pada anak-anak setelah di jadikannya kertas tersebut menjadi bentuk yang indah.

"Itachi-san..." panggil Konan. Dia menghampiri Itachi yang sedang berada di antara rak kedua dan ketiga yangpenuh buku-buku tebal.

"Ada apa Ojou-sama?" ia berbalik dan tersenyum.

"Aa, sudah ku bilang jangan memanggilku dengan Ojou-sama." Sepertinya gadis ini sudah mulai akrab dengannya. Nada bicaranya sudah berbeda kan?

"Tapi sudah kewajiban saya untuk memperlakukan pengunjung layaknya tuan putri." Kini dia tersenyum kembali. Tangannya berhenti mengelap sebuah buku bersampul hitam. Di selipkannya di antara buku-buku yang lebih besar.

"Uh, berikan pengecualian untukku!" sepertinya gadis ini mulai kesal. Dia menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Manis memang.

"Iya, baiklah Konan-chan." Itachi menepuk kepala Konan pelan. "Kau senang?" kembali dia tersenyum.

"Hahaha... emm, ano..." Konan berhenti dari tertawanya. "Apa besok Itachi-san ada acara?" dia menatap ragu.

"Aku tidak tau. Jadwalku tergantung dengan tuan muda yang duduk di sana." Itachi menujuk Kyuubi. "Ada apa memangnya?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengajak Itachi-san berjalan-jalan." Dia masih tertunduk. "Apa tidak bisa di usahakan?" dengan pandangan memelas dia menatap Itachi lekat.

"Mungkin, aku akan mencoba meminta ijin padanya."

"Terima kasih, Itachi-san. Aku akan menunggumu di taman jam sembilan. Aku pulang dulu." Dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya gadis manis tersebut melangkahkan kaki keluar dari DREAM. Kyuubi menatapnya bosan. Sungguh, dia tidak suka dengan gadis itu.

"Master..."

"Aku tau. Aku tau! Pergilah..." Kyuubi memutar bola matannya. Dia tau semuanya! "Dan.." dia mulai tersenyum "Jangan lupa berika dia sebuah ciuman mesra untuknya, Itachi!" bukan senyum! Tepatnya sebuah seringaian, seriangaian yang menakutkan, tapi terlihat sangat manis di mata Itachi.

"As you wish my Lord." Itachi membalas seringaian Kyuubi dengan sebuah senyuman. Sepertinya dengan senang hati dia akan melakukan perintah masternya.

...

Apa kalian lihat di sana? Di bangku taman di dekat ayunan? Di bawah pohon lebih tepatnya. Jika kalian lihat, di sana ada seorang gadis dengan balutan drees sederhana berwarna senada dengan surainya, jingga. Terlihat sangat pas untuknya. Dengan senyum yang tidak pudar, dia menunggu seseorang. Hari Minggunya akan istimewa kali ini.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama Konan-chan." Sebuah suara baritone memnuat gadis tersebut tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ti-dak..." speechless, tentu saja. Dia, Itachi, terlihat sangat sangat sangat dan sangat tampan dalam pakaian kasualnya. Tidak seperti biasa, dia selalu menggunakan pakaian butler. Kini dia mengenakan blazer hitam dengan t-shirt sebagai dalaman. Tidak lupa celana jeans yang sangat pas. Sederhana memang, tapi seorang rupawan tetaplah rupawan kaan?

"Konan-chan. Ayo kita berangkat." Dengan lembut Itachi menggenggam tangan gadis manis tersebut dan menggandengnya. Entah kemana mereka akan pergi, yang pasti hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat menyenangkan... bagi Konan tentunya.

Apa kalian ingin mengetahui apa saja yang mereka lakukan? Sepertinya kita memang harus mengikuti mereka. Hei! Bukankah kalian envy dengan gadis itu? Ayolah, kita mengikuti mereka supaya tau apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan.

Yang mereka lakukan tidak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh orang-orang yang berkencan pada umumnya. Lihat saja, duduk di taman, bercanda, membeli es krim bersama, makan bersama, dan hal-hal lain yang wajar.

Waktu memang berjalan sangat cepat jiks kslisn sangat menikmatinya. Haah~ kenapa selalu seperti itu? Mungkin itu yang sedang di pikirkan gadis yang duduk di sebelah Itachi ini. sekarang hari sudah mulai senja. Bayangkan, sudah berapa lama mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama?

Bermula dari taman, dan berakhir di taman. Ya, sebelum mereka kembali ke rumah masing-masing, mereka duduk di sana sebentar. Sekedar untuk 'say see you'.

"Ne, Itachi-san." Konan memecah keheningan.

"Hm?" itachi mengalihkan pandangan padanya.

"Terimakasih..." dia masih menatap Itachi lekat. "Aku senang sekali hari ini." kemudian dia tersenyum gembira.

"Aku juga. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa berjalan-jalan denganmu akan menjadi seseru ini." Itachi mengangkat tangannya, menepuk pelan kepala Konan, Konan suka saat dia melakukan itu. Bahkan bukan hanya Konan yang menyukai perlakuannya.

"Boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?" kini dia berkata dengan ragu.

"Silakan."

"Itachi-san..." wajahnya bersemu merah. Sangat merah.

"Ya?"

"Ita...chi-san..." dia mulai tertunduk.

Itachi masih menunduk.

"Suki dayo!" lirih, sangat lirih saat dia mengatakan ini.

Itachi tersenyum. Tunggu! Itu bukan senyuman! Itu sebuah seriangaian! Kenapa sia menyeringai seperti itu? Sebenarnya apa yang dia pikirkan? Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau mengapa. Kita lihat saja.

"Ne, Konan-chan." Itachi memegang lembut dagu Konan. Di angkatnya perlahan. Kemudian dia tersenyum sejenak. Mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir sang gadis jingga. Mungkin sedikit lama.

"I... Itachi... san..." gadis itu terbelalak kaget. Mungkin hatinya sedang ber heavy rottation, mungkin.

"Ah, hari sudah mulai gelap. Lebih baik kau segera pulang." Dengan senyum lembut, Itachi mengelus rambut Konan.

"I-iya." Masing dengan shock, Konan mengikuti perintah Itachi untuk segera pulang.

Sementara itu, setelah Konan sudah menjauh. Itachi menghilang, masih dengan seringaiannya.

Di tempat yang berbeda, seorang juga tengah menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti. Sepertinya dia sudah merencanakan hal ini. Licik memang. Tapi itu sudah menjadi sifat dasarnya kan? Aku harap kalian tidak lupa siapa dia...

"Sedang senang master?" suara baritone itu di perdengarkan langung di telinga kanan sang master.

"Tidak juga." Dia kembali ke ekspresi datarnya. "Kencan yang menyenangkan, heh?"

"Ya, seperti itulah."

...

Hari berikutnya. Seperti biasa, Konan masih sering datang mengunjungi DREAM. Atau... mengunjungi Itachi? Hahaha... tentu saja mengunjungi Itachi. Dia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada sosok pemuda beriris onyx dan bersurai panjang terikat itu. Dia tergila-gila.

Di setiap harinya, Itachi selalu memenuhi pikirannya. Saat sedang berada di universitas, di rumah, di jalan, bahkan di dalam tidurnya. Hanya Itachi yang dia pikirkan. Dia tidak tau saja bagaimana sosok asli orang yang di gilainya tersebut. Mungkin jika tau pun, dia akan tetap mengejarnya. Bahkan bila berujung pada kematian pun dia akan rela. Huh? Apa benar? Bagaimana kalau benar? Baiklah, ini kabar bagus untuk seseorang. Haha...

"Itachi!" sang master memanggil.

"Ada apa master?"

"bisakah kau mengecek barang di gudang? Sepertinya kita harus membuang beberapa." Dia menggigit apelnya setelah berkata.

"Baiklah master." Bergegaslah dia menuju gudang. Entah benar-benar menuju gudang atau tidak. Dia memang sering begitu.

"Hey! Kau!" Kyuubi memanggil gadis yang tengah duduk di sofa.

"Ada apa Kyuubi-san?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja kau terlihat sangat bahagia." Lagi, dia menggigit apelnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Tentu saja." Dia tersenyum. "Aku sangat bahagia."

"Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta?" kebiasaanya muncul lagi, dia selalu to the point.

"Ah... i-iya... begitulah." dia tertunduk malu.

"Kemarilah!" perintah Kyuubi. Setelah itu, Konan segera meletakkan kertas-kertasnya dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Apa kau sangat mencintainya?" kembai Kyuubi menggigit apelnya.

"Sangat!" katanya mentap. "Bahkan mati pun aku rela jika demi dia."

"Benarkah?" Kyuubi tersenyum licik.

"Benar. Aku tidak ragu dengan cintaku padanya."

"Wah-wah... apa kau mau aku membantumu untuk mendapatkannya dan akan terus bersama dia?" sang owner mulai menawarkan lagi jasanya.

"Eh?"

"Kau mau tidak? Katanya kau mencintai dia." Kyuubi semakin memanasinya.

"Benarkah? Aku bisa terus bersamanya?" kali ini sang calon korban terlihat sangat antusias. Kyuubi menjadi semakin bersemangat dengan ini.

"Tentu." Kyuubi bangkit dari duduknya. Dia mulai memutari rak-rak yang tersusun rapi di sana. "Sepertinya ada benda yang bisa membantumu. Yang mana ya..." dia masih melihat-lihat raknya. Sementara itu konan masih diam di depan meja Kyuubi.

"Ah, ini sepertinya cocok untukmu." Di ambillah buku kecil bersampul hitam. Hanya terlihat seperti note book biasa sebenarnya. Kemudian berjalan kembali menghampiri Konan dan menyerahkannya.

"Note book? Untuk apa ini Kyuubi-san?" Konan menaikkan alis.

"Ini bukan note book biasa bodoh." Kata Kyuubi. "Untuk apa aku memberi note book biasa pada mu? Ku beri tau ya, jika kau menulis sesuatu di kertas note ini, maka itu akan menjadi kenyataan." sedikit kekesalan dalam nada bicaranya.

"lalu?"

"Tulis namamu dan nama orang yang kau cintai di sana."sang owner mulai menjelaskan. "Dan tulis jika kau ingin bersama-sama dengannya selamanya."

"Ba-baikalah."

"Tapi ini tidak gratis nona!" Kyuubi menambahi. "Mungkin kapan-kapan aku akan menagih bayarannya."

"Tidak masalah Kyuubi-san." Gadis itu tersenyum riang.

...

Hari Minggu ini sepertinya sang iblis akan pergi keluar lagi bersama gadis bersurai jingga. Memang akhir-akir ini merekas sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Dan meninggalkan Kyuubi sendiri tentunya.

"Ne, Itachi-san. Kemana kita hari ini?" gadis ini menggelayut manja di lengan Itachi.

"Terserah kau saja." Dia hanya tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ketaman hiburan?" dia berbinar. "Aku sudah lama tidak kesana."

"Baiklah, ayo segera berangkat."

Dan kemudian mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan. Konan sedaritadi hanya menempel manja pada Itachi, tidak mau melepaskan tangan barang sedetikpun. Begitulah jika orang sedang kasmaran.

"Kita sampai!" dia melihat kearah Itachi. "Ne, Itachi, ayo kita bermain sepuasnya!" di tariknya lengan Itachi kemanapun dia mau.

Jam sudah menunjukkan tengah hari, sepertinya gadis ini sudah mulai lelah dan mulai merasa lapar. Kemudian merengek mengajak Itachi menuju foodcourt di sana. Tempat dengan dekorasi sederhan nan indah di tengah sebuah taman.

"Itachi-san. Kau pesan saja duluan. Aku harus ke kamar mandi." Dengan segera dia bergegas.

Keluar dari bilik. Dia menghadap kaca, ingin merapikan penampilannya supaya dia tetap terlihat cantik di depan orang yang dia cintai.

"Uh..." dia melenguh. Nafasnya sesak. "Kenapa ini?" dengan berat, dia berkata lirih, mrncoba mengumpulkan oksigen. Tangannya memegangi dadanya yang mulai sesak.

"Sakiiitt!" dia mulai terduduk. Melihat sekeliling. Kenapa sepi sekali? Kenapa tidak ada orang sama sekali? Saat pandangannya mulai mengabur, dia mulai melihat seseorang, seseorang dengan surai jingga dengan pakaian aristocrat merah-hitamnya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Konan?" suara itu mulai terdengar.

"Kyuu... Kyuubi-san... tat-sukete!" tangannya mencoba meraih Kyuubi.

"Tolong, eh? Aku tidak bisa." Dia menyeringai. "Ini bayaran yang aku ambil dari perjanjian kita bulan lalu. Kau ingat?"

"Uhh..." dia hanya bisa melenguh.

"Kau ingat saat kau bilang kau bersedia mati demi orang yang kau cintai?" Kyuubi menatap rendah. "Tapi sayangnya orang yang kau cintai tidak mencintaimu. Hahaha..."

"Kau... kaau bilang aku dan uhh..." diasemakin sesak. "Itachi-san, akan..."

"KAU BERCANDA?" nada bicara Kyuubi meninggi. "Bersama selamanya dengan Itachi, huh? Tidak akan pernah terjadi! Dan tidak akan pernah aku biarkan!"

"Ku beri tau kau sesuatu nona! Itachi tidak akan bersama selamanya denganmu, tapi... DENGANKU!" Kyuubi tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Lagi pula, note itu tidak bisa mempan terhadap Itachi."

TAP TAP TAP

"Ano~ master, kau tidak perlu berbicara terlalu kasar pada nya." Itachi datang, memeluk Kyuubi dari belakang.

"See? Itachi just belongs with me" melihat Konan yang hampir tak sadarkan diri.

"Apa ini master?" Itachi merogoh kantong baju Kyuubi. Mengambil sesobek kertas dari sana. "Konan, mati karena mencoba mengambil Itachi dariku?" Itachi membaca. Dia terkekeh geli. Bahasa yang di gunakan Kyuubi sangat kekanakan menurutnya.

"Jadi kau mengerti? Note tersebut akan mengabulkan semua permintaan yang kau tulis. Aku akan mengambil bayarannya." Kyuubi berkata dengan kejamnya. Sementara konan, nafasnya telah terhenti.

"Tapi, sepertinya kau bukan gadis beruntung." Tersenyum. Lalu mereka berdua menghilang. Meninggalkan mayat Konan di kamar mandi foodcourt.

FLASH BACK

"Sedang senang master?" suara baritone itu di perdengarkan langung di telinga kanan sang master.

"Tidak juga." Dia kembali ke ekspresi datarnya. "Kencan yang menyenangkan, heh?"

"Ya, seperti itulah."

"Kau sudah menciumnya?" Kyuubi berkata dengan sedikit tidak ikhlas.

"Seperti yang kau perintahkan master. Ciuman seorang iblis memang racun bagi manusia."

"Cks! Seharusnya memang begitu. Iblis macam apa yang tidak bisa membuat manusia tergoda dan tergila gila."

...

"Sepertinya ada benda yang bisa membantumu. Yang mana ya..." dia masih melihat-lihat raknya. Sementara itu konan masih diam di depan meja Kyuubi.

"Ah, ini sepertinya cocok untukmu." Di ambillah buku kecil bersampul hitam. Hanya terlihat seperti note book biasa sebenarnya.

SREK

'Sepertinya aku butuh ini barang satu lembar.' Kyuubi berkata dalam hati. Kemudian berjalan kembali menghampiri Konan dan menyerahkannya.

FLASH BACK – END

"Ada apalagi master?" Itachi bertanya pada Kyuubi yang diam melihat langit senja di luar jendela. Sekarang mereka sudah berada di dalam kamar Kyuubi. Dia menyajikan teh beraroma apel dan pie apel untuk masternya.

"Huh!" Kyuubi hanya mendengus. "Kali ini kau tidak akan mendapat makanan!" dia memutuskan secara sepihak.

"Eeeh? Jangan bercanda Kyuu-chan~"

"Aku tidak bercanda." Kemudian Kyuubi meneguk air teh di cangkirnya.

"Kenapa?" Itachi mencoba memasang wajah memelas.

"Pikirkan sendiri! Berapa lama kau tidak memperhatikanku!" katanya merajuk.

"Aa... kau cemburu Kyuu-chan? Hmm... mais sekali!" Itachi menundukkan badannya. Menyamakan posisi kepalanya supaya sejajan dengan Kyuubi yang sedang duduk.

"Tentu saja! Kau terlalu mendalami aktingmu!" dia membung muka. Manis sekali sang master ini. itachi tidak tahan melihatnya.

"Begini saja..." Itachi mengambil cangkir di tangan kyuubi dan meletakkanya. Kemudian dia menggendong Kyuubi dengan bridal style.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, ha?" Kyuubi memberontak.

"Dari perkataanmu tadi, bukankan kau merindukanku Kyuu-chan?" Kemudian Itachi menidurkan sang master. Kemudian mulai merangkak keatasnya. "Bagaimana jika aku meminta maaf dengan caraku? Hm?" Itachi menggodanya. Berbisik di telinganya. "Kau hanya tinggal menikmati saja ya, Kyuu-chan." Dia tersenyum penuh arti. Sedangkan Kyuubi memandang kesal padanya.

"Itachi! Hentikan!" dia memberontak. "Tidaaaaaaakkkk!"

Dan sepertinya aksi penolakan Kyuubi berakhir dengan kegagalan. Salahkan Itachi yang selalu mempunyai banyak cara untuk melelehkan masternya. Dan seperti biasa, malam ini berakhir dengan desahan desahan yang memenuhi ruangan.

~~TBC~~

Haaaahh! Help meeehh!

Haha bener2 kena WB! Makanya lama banget updatenya yang ini. Maafin ya. Ini bener2 absurd dan gak rapi. Haha lagi kelelahan #gatanya XD no edit, Haha buru-buru kerjainnya...

Kesannya Kyuubi kejam banget ya? Emang! Pas chap 4 aja Kyuubi aku buat agak lembek LOL

Dan inget, ini wajar soalnya Kyuubi kan nggak punya sisi baik.

Thankas to:

Zora Fujoshi : aaaa~ itu bakal kejawab di akhir XD #slaped maaf updatenya lama banget ini TAT

Yamaguchi Akane : iya... belom berani, Haha masih suci, belon teracuni hal2 kayak gitu LOL #gampared next lemon di usahain XD kalo di pikir2 sih M buat tema sebenernya...

missapple05 : huuuaa~ gomen baru update ini TAT #nangis


End file.
